


Spa Day

by fleurlb



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Paula was stretched out on the chaise lounge, basking in the quiet of the spa, when a crunch that sounded like a rifle blasted her out of her reverie. She sat up, causing the cucumber slices to fall from her eyes, and looked around to identify the source of the disturbance.

“Rebecca! You're not supposed to eat the cucumber.”

“I'm know, I'm just soooooooooooo hungry. Sorry.” Rebecca's smile was crooked, pleading for forgiveness without actually being sorry. Paula never could resist that smile, in any of her kids.

“Don't do it again,” Paula said as she settled back into relaxing.


End file.
